


Romance 101

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Jily (James Potter/Lily Evans) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Lessons in love from the wily Marauders!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Jily (James Potter/Lily Evans) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067162
Kudos: 1





	Romance 101

Our tale begins during the Marauders' era at Hogwarts. Peter, Remus and Sirius are trying to teach James how he can be less arrogant in order to win Lily's affection.

James asked, "Where do we even begin?"

Remus told him, "Pretend Peter is Lily, if she just approached you right now, what would you say to her?"

Peter pretended to approach James and put on a high pitched voice, "Hey, James. How are you today?"

James transformed into an entirely different person. He sort of slouched his posture slightly and his demeanour became more aggressive.

He smirked. "What's it to you?"

Remus scowled. "No, no, no. That's why she rejected you in the first place, Prongs. When you're near her, it's like you're not you. Act like you would around us."

Peter pretended to approach James again and in his girly voice beamed, "Well, hello there James. How are you this fine day?"

James began to slouch back.

Remus reprimanded him, "Keep your posture straight!"

James straightened back up and that aggressive glint came back to his eyes.

Remus shouted, "Don't look so aggressive!"

James smiled. "I'm good, thanks for asking Lily. How are you?"

Remus exclaimed, "You actually said two whole sentences without being arrogant!"

James gasped. "I did?"

Sirius who had been silently observing them said, "You did, but for Merlin's sake Moony how is this poor man gonna get a girl with that hair?"

Remus blushed. "I, uh, hadn't thought of that, Padfoot."

Sirius turned to James and reassured him, "I can fix, well this fashion disaster."

James mumbled, "Thanks?"

Sirius grinned. "You're most welcome! Now, where can I find a hair stylist this late at night?"

He went away over to his bed.

Peter suggested, "Why don't we keep practising, Prongs?"

James stated, "Good idea, Wormtail."


End file.
